gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightstick
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-nation (GTA V) |price = $100 (GTA V) $90 (Bronze medal discount) $85 (Silver medal discount) $75 (Gold medal discount) $400 (GTA Online) |unlock = I Fought the Law... (GTA V) Rank 3 (GTA Online) |related = |reticle = None Generic (GTA San Andreas; lock-on) |anim = Baseball (3D Universe) Melee Club (GTA V) |flags = }} |filename = NightStick (3D Universe) NIGHTSTICK (GTA V) |spawnmap = Yes (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas & GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Chinatown Wars & GTA V) |spawnped = Law Enforcement Security Guards (GTA V) |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Nightstick is a melee weapon found across the Grand Theft Auto franchise. Design 3D Universe The Nightstick is a law enforcement T-Baton, believed to be based on the . The weapon is distinguished by its black finish and is usually issued to police officers. Characters will wield and use it in a similar manner to the Baseball Bat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Nightstick in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars retains the design as in the previous generation, only that, as seen on the HUD, it is more rounded. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Nightstick in Grand Theft Auto V gains better visual detailings than previous iterations, while keeping the basic shape and the black color. In the enhanced version, it has an LSPD police officer badge emblazoned just above its handle. This is more easily noticeable in first-person view. Performance 3D Universe Although not as powerful as the Baseball Bat, it has the advantage of being a single-handed weapon and thus, a quicker running speed. The Nightstick is best suited for fast melee attacks, while keeping a stronger force to knock enemies than the Fist. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Nightstick is versatile in terms of speed and has average range, allowing the player to take out enemies before they can counter-attack. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Nightstick can hit targets quickly, thanks to its compact size. The longer length gives the weapon better range than the fist, though not as much as most club-based weapons. Damage-wise, it is identical to the Hammer and the Crowbar. Being a single-handed weapon, it can be used while on a motorcycle, albeit only in Grand Theft Auto Online. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model Nightstick-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto III Beta'', GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. HUD icon Nightstick-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Nightstick-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''GTA Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. Nightstick-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Nightstick-GTALCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. Nightstick-GTAVCS-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. NightStick-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Android). Nightstick-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Nightstick-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *VCPD Headquarters, Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Inside the locker room. *Dropped when a cop is killed. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Pershing Square, Los Santos - Inside the Los Santos Police Headquarters. *Vinewood, Los Santos - Inside a small structure at the InterGlobal Studios *Dillimore, Red County - Inside the police station. *Doherty, San Fierro - On a ramp leading to an overpass spanning the highway leading to Whetstone and Flint County. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Behind a San Andreas Police Department sign near the impound lot of the Las Venturas Police Department. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the Las Venturas Police Headquarters. *Dropped when a cop is killed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Dropped when a cop is killed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Little Havana - Behind the police station. *Vice Point - At the door of the police station. *Dropped when a cop is killed or after destroying a Police Maverick. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Dropped when a cop is killed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation for $100. *Can be obtained from dead Security Guards. It is best to threaten them with a melee weapon. It works best at Larry's RV Sales. *Can be obtained rarely from dead police officers at LSIA if killed before they pull out a weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation for $400. Trivia HD Universe at the start of the mission Dead Man Walking.]] *The weapon was meant to re-appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, but it was cut before release . The same applies for Grand Theft Auto III. *Dave Norton has a unique truncheon never seen in any game and cannot be used. This weapon works similarly to a nightstick, but much smaller. Navigation }}de:Schlagstock es:Porra pl:Pałka policyjna pt:Cassetete ro:Nightstick ru:Полицейская дубинка fi:Pamppu Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons Category:Police